


[Script Offer][F4M] Hold Still, Dork! I Got Some Duct Tape for You...

by fluff_cunningham



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fdom, Gonewildaudio, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Difference, Tomboy, Tsundere, audio script, f4m - Freeform, gwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_cunningham/pseuds/fluff_cunningham
Summary: [Fdom][Msub][Tomboy][Tsundere][College Bully][Size Difference][Duct Tape][Rape][Handjob][Cowgirl][Premature Ejaculation][Confession][Enemies to Lovers][Missionary][Topping from the Bottom][Creampie][Aftercare]
Kudos: 7





	[Script Offer][F4M] Hold Still, Dork! I Got Some Duct Tape for You...

By Reddit user u/fluff-cunningham. If you decide to fill this script, please remember to tag my username in the body of your post, as well as the comments! I only consent to audio adaptations being posted for non-commercial purposes, and as long as I am properly credited for my work.

This work is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial 4.0 International License. To view a copy of this license, visit http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/ or send a letter to Creative Commons, PO Box 1866, Mountain View, CA 94042, USA.

This script is made by adults, for adults. All characters are 18+ years of age.

Would you like to modify this script to better suit your style? Minor changes are perfectly fine, but please ask me before making major changes such as the setting, overall premise, etc.

Synopsis: A college freshman has been getting bullied regularly by one of the seniors. Today she pays a surprise visit to the freshman's dorm room, with a roll of duct tape in her hand and a sly smile on her face....

Speaker Tone/Personality: As the tags imply, the speaker is a tomboyish girl who's been bullying the speaker ever since his first semester started. Her body tends to attract the attention of guys, until she quickly sends them packing. The listener, however, is the only one that she has any sort of association with.

[setting is one of the college dormitories; right outside the listener's dorm room]

SFX [knocking on door]

Guess who? [giggle]

[pause, followed by SFX of more door knocking]

[sigh] I know you're in there! Open this fucking door, or else!

SFX [door opening]

[giggle] That's better. Now let me in; I'm sick of standing in this hallway.

Close the door and lock it...we got some business to discuss.

SFX [door closing, and the lock being fastened]

Good. I just finished my statistics midterm, the one that you were kind enough to give me the answers for...

...And guess what? I got a lower grade than you! Wanna explain how the fuck THAT would happen!?

[short pause] Bullshit; there's no way the professor caught on! I made sure my answers were unique enough to avoid suspicion.

[short pause] [scoff] There's ANOTHER lie! I watched him grade the exams by hand. He didn't scan them with any...anti-cheating software. What kind of dumb-ass do you take me for!?

Wanna know what I think? I think you fed me some wrong answers on purpose. Trying to piss me off, is that it!?

[short pause] It's too late to play innocent, you fucking dork! I found you out!

Now I'm danger of failing the course, and YOU'RE gonna help me blow off some steam.

[short pause] How? [giggle] Well, we're gonna play a game. See this roll of duct tape in my hand? It's part of the game.

First, go sit in that nerdy computer chair of yours. Okay, now put your arms on the armrests.

[short pause] Did I fucking stutter!? Do it, before I burn one of your textbooks.

I knew you'd see reason. Now hold still...[SFX of duct tape unrolling and being wrapped around the listener's arms]

[giggle] You won't be going anywhere...now, for your mouth [SFX of duct tape unrolling again]

You look so scared...probably wondering what I'm gonna do to you, huh?

Well like I said, I gotta blow off some steam. I normally do that by fucking my boyfriend...

...At least, I did until he broke up with me and moved out of state.

Hmph! The coward probably couldn't handle me anyway. Not MY fault that I like sex so much...

...Anyway, I'm single and need someone to fuck, so I'm gonna use you.

Don't get any funny ideas! This is for MY pleasure, not yours. You're just a blow-up doll that does my schoolwork for me.

Let's get these pants out of the way...[SFX of pants unzipping]...you wear BOXERS? [giggle] What a loser.

[short pause] Hmmm...that's an okay-looking dick. Not that any girl would want it...besides me...and I only want it because I need to get off!

But first, I gotta make you hard. This better not take long...

[improv handjob]

Stop squirming and just let it happen! Don't kick me either, or you'll regret it.

[improv cont'd]

You're getting hard pretty quickly...fucking perv...

At least it looks like you're good to go.

See how much easier life is, when you do what I say?

Time for MY pants to come off...[grunting as you struggle to remove them]...this belt is always a pain to deal with...

[sigh] Finally...what the hell are you staring at!? I keep my pussy trimmed, so what?

You may be a foot shorter than me, but you'll be easy enough to mount. Good thing your stupid chair doesn't have wheels [giggle]

If I break your dick it's not my fault, got it?

[soft moan] Fuck, that feels good...I'm gonna ride the hell out of this thing!

[improv cowgirl]

For a blow-up doll, you ain't half-bad...

...I'm starting to enjoy myself! Going this long without dick should be a crime.

[improv cont'd]

[grunt] Yes...yes...take it, you fucking...

Hey, why are you squirming again? I thought I told you not to---

[soft moan] What the...did you just cum!? God damn it!

I shoulda known you'd fuck this up...can't even let me have fun for more than a few minutes!

[sigh] You're already starting to go soft...I might as well get up.

[grunting a bit as you get off of him] Ugh, your dork jizz is all inside me...

I'm not even in the mood anymore! I SHOULD leave you like this, but I'll be nice and get rid of the duct tape. Hold still.

[SFX of the duct tape being removed]

You blew your load pretty damn fast...are you a virgin or something?

[short pause] No? Coulda fooled me...so what is it, then? Why'd you have to get my hopes up?

[longer pause] 

[scoff] You GOTTA be kidding me...you actually LIKED that!? What kind of freak are you?

[short pause] You liked that it was ME doing it? Oh, enough with the bullshit.

You HAD to have been thinking about someone else...uh, are you sure you weren't thinking about anyone else?

I wouldn't blame you if you did. Tall, bitchy tomboys aren't exactly popular with guys [giggle]

To be honest, I don't know why my ex-boyfriend even dated me to begin with. He was probably scared I'd kick his ass...

Speaking of my ex, there's...something I wanna confess. I actually broke up with HIM, not the other way around.

[short pause] Yes it DOES matter, you idiot! It matters because of WHY we broke up.

[sigh] Over time, I realized that there was another guy I wanted. Another guy I was...[clear throat]...falling in love with.

[short pause] You...you wanna know who!? Look, we're not friends; I don't HAVE to say who it is!

But...I've said a lot already, so I guess I could tell you the rest.

The guy I'm in love with is...this wimpy freshman, a real fucking dork ya know? 

He plays video games, does really well in all his classes, and...and I duct-taped him to his computer chair today...

[short pause] Yeah, it's YOU dumb-ass! I'm in love with YOU. Happy now!?

I--I don't know...you're, like, the only person who puts up with me. You've never run to your friends, or tattled to the college staff. Not even once!

You just...LET me bully you, and I like that for some fucked-up reason. I like being around someone who just...lets me be myself, even if "myself" IS a colossal bitch...

[sigh] My ex hardly ever spent time with me outside of the bedroom. We'd bang each other, and then he'd ignore me for a while. It was shitty, but I convinced myself it was better than nothing.

Looking back, I was better off single...WAY better off.

So yeah...I taped you to your chair because I didn't think you'd ever WANT to fuck me.

But there's no way you'd cum that hard if you didn't want to...right?

Tell the truth, dork; I need to hear it. Do you REALLY like me, even after everything I've done to you?

[short pause] No shit...you're serious, aren't you? Shit...well, thanks.

I'm sorry I raped you. It's probably the stupidest thing I've ever done.

And I know I have no right to ask at this point, but...could we, like, start over or something?

I don't wanna do stuff to you anymore. I wanna do stuff WITH you, understand?

[short pause] Huh? You want me to come closer? Sure, I guess.

So why did you want me to---mmmmmph! [the listener kisses you]

You sneaky little...let's get one thing straight! If we're gonna kiss, then I'M doing it first, like this...

[passionate kiss] Got that? Good boy. Now put your arms around me.

[improv making out]

Looks like that garbage about opposites attracting was more than just Disney bullshit...

[several kisses] Follow me to your bed; I want you to lay on top of me.

[giggle] Come closer so I can grab your ass.

[improv cont'd]

Yeah, grind on me some more...

Mmmm...wait, you're getting hard again! So...do you think maybe we could---

[short pause] ---Okay, stay put. I'll fuck you from the bottom this time.

[improv missionary]

C'mon dork, move those hips! I don't wanna do ALL the work.

[moan] Yeah, that's it! But slow down a little; I want you to last longer.

[improv cont'd]

Fuck...you're doing great!

Just keep...[moan]...thrusting into me...

[improv cont'd]

Shit, I'm getting close!

Don't fucking stop...[moan]...I swear I'll end you...

...I swear...I...

[improv to orgasm]

[out of breath] Yes....yes....I needed that SO badly.

Hey, you didn't cum as hard that time. I guess it's to be expected.

Still, that was pretty damn good [giggle]

I think I could get used to the idea of not being a colossal bitch...

...But only to you, babe. Everyone else is still fair game.

[short pause] Yeah, I just called you "babe". What are you gonna do about it?

Mmmmmph! [the listener kisses you] Grrr...you're really pushing your luck, aren't you?

Maybe I'll let that one slide because I love you so much...[kiss]

You may be an annoying dork, but you're MY annoying dork.

[yawn] Mind if I crash on your bed for a while? I don't feel like going back to my dorm yet.

[short pause] No, I'm not suggesting we cuddle or anything! Unless you want to...

[short pause] Fine, but I get to be the big spoon. No objections!

Now turn your ass over...babe. [kiss]


End file.
